


Я вообще-то натурал

by sirdelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdelete/pseuds/sirdelete
Summary: Сехуну в Бэкхёне нравится всё: от слегка кудрявых волос до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Кроме фразы, которую тот не устаёт повторять по случаю и без. "Я вообще-то натурал".Бэкхёна в Сехуне, по сути, тоже всё устраивает, хотя тот со своими плечищами на хрупкую девушку не тянет даже близко. Ему нравится, что каждый божий раз Сехуна так много и так долго, что из глаз брызжут слёзы, и приходится умолять остановиться. Не нравится только то, что, кажется, Сехун всё же лучше, чем фантомные девушки.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 2





	Я вообще-то натурал

— Ты кончишь сегодня или нет? — Слышится хныкающий, приглушённый подушкой голос. — Я не могу больше, — Бэкхён пытается ускользнуть от вбивающегося в него члена, но Сехун держит его за бёдра крепко, заставляя пошло выпячивать задницу и прогибаться в пояснице.

— Зато я могу, — рычит он на особо глубоком толчке, сильнее сжимая пальцы на чересчур соблазнительных бёдрах Бэкхёна. Непростительно и даже как-то по-женски красивых бёдрах, которые у Сехуна в топ-пять фетишей на первом месте.

Он выскальзывает из обмякшего тела, чтобы в следующее мгновение вновь вогнать член в растянутый проход и упиваться ощущением, как мягкие стенки обволакивают напряжённый ствол. Упиваться ощущением, которое Сехуну могло подарить только это тело. И только этот конкретный человек, потому что с другими — не то.

Резко перевернув Бэкхёна на спину, прямо так, не выходя, он устраивается между широко расставленных ног, продолжая двигаться внутри с новой силой. Расфокусированным взглядом скользит по напряженному, перепачканному спермой животу, по тонким пальчикам, сжимающим возбуждённый член. Выше — к покрытой алеющими метками плоской груди и длинной шее. Ещё выше — к влажному от пота и невольных слёз лицу и прикрытым глазам, обрамлённым длинными пушистыми ресницами. В Бэкхёне Сехуну нравится всё, абсолютно всё, от слегка кудрявых волос до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Кроме, пожалуй, одной фразы, которую тот не устаёт повторять по случаю и без.

«Я вообще-то натурал».

Эта фраза так злит Сехуна, что он чёрт знает откуда находит в себе силы трахать мнимого натурала часами напролёт.

Бэкхёна в Сехуне, по сути, тоже всё устраивает, хоть тот на хрупкую представительницу прекрасного пола со своими плечищами и большим членом не тянет даже близко. Ему нравится, что каждый божий раз Сехуна так много и так долго, что из глаз брызжут слёзы, и приходится умолять остановиться. Чего, Бэкхён, на самом деле и не хочет. Он умирает от этой звериной грубости и ощущения заполненности, царапает чужие плечи и пытается сильнее сжаться вокруг пульсирующего внутри ствола, несмотря на то, что мышцы у него там за всё то время, что Сехун его берёт, потеряли всякую способность напрягаться.

Когда Сехун наконец кончает — в презерватив, не в Бэкхёна, что разочаровывает, — Бэкхён снова не удерживается и хнычет. У него ужасно саднят мышцы и края входа, он вряд ли сможет сидеть и ходить, как человек, ещё неделю, потому что болит просто всё. Бёдра, которые Сехун с такой силой сжимает. Руки от постоянного напряжения, потому что Сехуна постоянно приходится отталкивать, притормаживать. Губы от бесконечных поцелуев и укусов. Ну и голова, потому что пару раз Бэкхён приложился ею о спинку кровати. А ещё — Сехуна ему всё равно мало, потому что Сехун — он такой. Один раз попробуешь и точно подсядешь. Бэкхён вот подсел, подозревая, что Сехун точно так же подсел на него самого.

— Всё хорошо? — Бэкхён оборачивается на тихий шёпот и не понимает, когда Сехун успел выйти из него, избавиться от презерватива да ещё и рядом улечься. С этим неизменно нежным взглядом, от которого внутренности выворачивает, ибо контраст между Сехуном вовремя секса и… вот таким Сехуном поразительный.

Он слишком близко, дышит в шею, прижимается взмокшим телом, закинув по-хозяйски руку поперёк груди.

— Сначала всю душу из меня вытрахает, а потом спрашивает, — Бэкхён не без божьей помощи находит в себе силы театрально возмутиться и даже закатить глаза, но это максимум. Потом он лишь кивает и слабо, по-глупому счастливо улыбается. Потому что всё хорошо. Так хорошо, что аж плохо и дышать не получается.

Длинные пальцы скользят по его груди, задевая напряжённые соски и вновь заставляя Бэкхёна дёргаться и стонать — он знает, что это означает. Сехун никогда не прикасается к нему просто так. У каждого касания есть продолжение, а конец всегда одинаковый, пусть и в разных позах.

— Я сейчас немного отдохну… И снова, — дыхание у Сехуна становится тяжелее, когда он спускается по перепачканному животу, собирая подсыхающие белёсые капли, и обхватывает невозбуждённый член Бэкхёна. Который, по мнению последнего, ещё долго не сможет встать после такого. Но вопреки ожиданиям отзывается на умелые прикосновения и предательски твердеет.

— А меня спросил?! Я же умру… — Отчаянно, как ему кажется, но как-то вяленько на деле возмущается Бэкхён, предпринимая слабые попытки убрать чужую руку со своего паха. Так же быстро, как и возбуждается, сдаётся и рвано двигает бёдрами, вбиваясь в кулак Сехуна, рефлекторно раздвигает ноги, зная, что туда сейчас точно полезут и церемониться не будут.

Как всегда, Бэкхён оказывается прав и лишь тихонько охает, чувствуя, как три пальца внезапно оказываются внутри него, поглаживая раздражённые стенки и смазывая охлаждающим лубрикантом — когда успел только? Сехун одними только пальцами его до полного исступления довести может и, самое главное, делать это любит. Играться с растянутым до неприличия входом, наклоняться к уху Бэкхёна, заставляя того плавиться под горячим дыханием, и говорить, как сейчас:

— Такой потрясающе открытый. И весь для меня, да, Бэкки?

А потом всё по новой. Звук рвущейся под натиском зубов Сехуна упаковки презерватива. Две секунды невнятного шуршания. И наполняющий Бэкхёна до основания член. Грубые толчки, выбивающие остатки сознания и заставляющие рыдать и снова умолять прекратить, потому что Бэкхён хочет, но уже не может. Совсем никак. Точно умрёт, кончая в пятый раз — сердце не выдержит.

Оргазм — это маленькая смерть.

Просыпаться липким от пота, семени и бог знает чего ещё — тоже не самая любимая часть Бэкхёна. В этот раз Се даже не потрудился выйти из него, так и заснул с членом в его заднице, что никак не способствовало приятному пробуждению. Бэкхён аккуратно, с грацией заёбанного во всех смыслах морского котика выскальзывает из-под тяжёлого тела, отбрасывая то в сторону, и пытается вообще понять, где он находится. По полу наряду с общим бардаком разбросаны презервативы в энном количестве, три початых тюбика со смазкой, упаковки из-под чипсов и рамёна и несколько пустых бутылок газировки. Нет, будь они в квартире Бэкхёна, общего бардака не было бы, только последствия их секса. Значит, комната Сехуна. В общежитии. Откуда надо выбираться под осуждающие взгляды студентов, живущих в соседних комнатах, и вообще всех, наверное, потому что кричать во время секса Бэкхён любит и не сдерживается от слова никогда.

Он бросает взгляд на часы — довольно рано, можно не сильно торопиться, поэтому Бэкхён после душа разбирает оставленный ими беспорядок, избавляется от всех улик, даже от той, в которой уснул Сехун. Увлёкшись, он расставляет и развешивает по местам его вещи и даже пыль кое-где протирает тряпкой, оставленной, наверное, ещё предыдущими жильцами. Он бы и завтрак приготовил, если бы кухня не была в другом конце крыла. Ходить всё же было не очень приятно. Поясница, помимо всего прочего, болит так, будто его кувалдой трахали, не иначе. И не той стороной, где ручка.

За спиной слышится невнятная возня и сразу следом сонный голос:

— Бэкки, вернись в кровать. Я тебя не отпускал, — Сехун с утра чересчур серьёзный и непозволительно милый настолько, что Бэкхён уже почти порывается лечь обратно под крылышко, но одёргивает себя вовремя. Он же, мать вашу, мужик!

— Ты как со мной разговариваешь, а, мелкий? — Бэкхён к постели всё же подходит, но только чтобы пнуть лежащего там младшего. Естественно, он тут же оказывается утянут в горизонтальное положение и подмят под сильное тело. От ощущения собственной беспомощности по телу табунами гуляют мурашки, и внизу живота тяжелеет, заставляя Бэкхёна страдать и скулить. — Я тебе хён вообще-то, — звучит он уже менее самоуверенно.

— Бэкки… хён… Бэкхённи-хён, — Сехун улыбается абсолютно блаженно, прижимая старшего к себе и ладонью настойчиво скользя под джинсы, которые Бэкхён успел зачем-то натянуть. Пальцы на секунду сжимаются на его ягодице — той самой, которая у Сехуна в топ-пять фетишей, — и скользят в ложбинку, аккуратно прикасаясь к воспалённым краям входа. Бэкхён под ним млеет, кусая и без того истерзанные губы, и подаётся бёдрами назад, мечтая ощутить в себе хотя бы пальцы. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. И тут же вновь себя одёргивает, не понимая, какими такими чарами Сехун его постоянно околдовывает.

— Я же просил не ходить тебя в душ по утрам. Ты смыл всю смазку, — капризно хнычет младший, проталкивая в Бэкхёна один палец на сухую. Слава яйцам, тот достаточно растянут и сильно не страдает. Даже перестаёт сопротивляться и тянется к Сехуну за поцелуем. Тот добавляет второй палец, активно двигая теперь двумя и вырывая у Бэкхёна тихие стоны. Только когда он чувствует третий палец, мозг тут же включается.

— Нет! — Бэкхён вынимает из штанов чужую руку и отталкивает младшего от себя, перекатываясь на другой край кровати и соскальзывая с неё безвольной желеобразной массой. — Что ты за озабоченное животное?! Хоть десять минут можешь не трахаться?! С утра после сна ему дай, за обедом в туалете ему тоже дай, ночью к нему приди и тоже дай! Надоело! Вредно для здоровья столько! Мне уж точно. Ты, значит, наслаждаешься, а я потом по врачам ходи и красней. Иди… в душ! Тебе ещё на учёбу идти, — он отворачивается от Сехуна, надеясь скрыть своё покрасневшее от возбуждения лицо и характерный бугорок на джинсах. Не потому что стесняется — бред какой. Просто Сехун часто с катушек слетает, видя, а иногда просто зная, как Бэкхён возбуждается от его прикосновений.

— Я молодой, растущий организм. Во мне много энергии! — В свою защиту вставляет младший и всё же с кровати поднимается.

Бэкхён, кое-как совладав с дыханием и вообще собой, разворачивается к нему, чтобы тут же маленько помереть. Младший сладко потягивается, вытянув руки вверх и встав на носочки. У него стоит колом, член аж к животу прижимается, но, кажется, совсем не мешает ему делать что-то вроде утренней зарядки.

— Растут человеческие организмы до двадцати пяти, а тебе в этом году двадцать пять! Животное, ну, — фыркает Бэкхён, неправдоподобно возмущаясь и тут же получая хищную улыбочку со стороны Сехуна, который всё же отправляется в душ.

У Бэкхёна есть примерно двадцать минут, чтобы придумать, как соорудить пояс верности, чтобы больше никто не лез ему в штаны — не выходит. Он просто потуже затягивает ремень, застёгивает на все пуговицы белую рубашку и так же поступает с пиджаком. Может, Сехуну станет лень его раздевать… Ага, и он просто всё порвёт. Возможно, зубами. А Бэкхёну ещё к себе возвращаться как-то. Или разрежет ему джинсы в районе задницы и так оприходует…

— Обо мне думаешь? — Младший внезапно подкрадывается сзади, облачённый в одно полотенце. Мокрый, горячий настолько, что у Бэкхёна в штанах снова оживает то, что должно быть усыплено на месяц точно такой активной половой жизнью.

— С чего взял? — Бэкхён разворачивается к нему лицом, складывает руки на груди, готовый к обороне. Не готовый к тому, как Сехун нежно прикасается к его скулам, а потом наклоняется и ловит его губы, вторгаясь языком в приоткрытый, как будто приглашающий рот.

— У тебя даже кончики ушей краснеют, когда ты обо мне думаешь, — отстранившись, довольно произносит младший. — А ещё глаза блестят, и ты облизываешься постоянно… Мне нравится, — он трётся носом о нос Бэкхёна и отходит к шкафу, чтобы одеться.

Бэкхён к такому никогда не оказывается подготовлен. Он всегда готов к неожиданному сексу, но вот к таким приступам нежности — да каждый божий раз земля родимая из-под ног уходит.

Мысленно надавав себе по щекам, Бэкхён сгребает в кучу свою сумку и своё безвольное тело, не желающее покидать эти скромные покои. Он смотрит на Сехуна, натягивающего на стройное тело белую футболку и узкие джинсы. Смотрит, как Сехун, словно в замедленной съёмке, разворачивается к нему и, чуть склонив голову в бок, задаёт тот самый вопрос:

— Ты всё так же уверен, что ты натурал? — Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и слегка сутулится, словно разочарование давит ему на плечи тяжелым грузом, когда Бэкхён еле заметно кивает.

На большее Бэкхён не способен. Ему всё ещё нравятся девушки. Да господи, он без ума от девушек! А ещё от Сехуна. Настолько без ума, что не признаётся ему, что с девушками у него ничего не было уже давно, хоть они всё ещё ему нравятся… Слишком сложно, короче. Бэкхён пока сам не в курсе всей этой психологии, поэтому молчит в ответ на вопрос.

— До дома доберёшься? — Младший указывает кивком куда-то на бёдра Бэка, отчего тот фыркает и от возмущения чуть не вылетает из туго затянутых на поясе штанов.

— Уж не волнуйся! Не в первый раз! — Он пролетает мимо Сехуна шальной пулей и скрывается за дверью общежития стремительно, чтобы тот не заметил его смятения и раскрасневшихся щёк и кончиков ушей.

Сехун ведь и так знает, как Бэкхён на него неизменно реагирует. Просто он хочет быть таким единственным, без вмешательства всяких фантомных девушек, которые старшему почему-то всё ещё нравятся. Вариант «Бисексуал» Сехун тоже не принимает. Либо Бэкхён — его, либо он будет его, но через какое-то время. И никаких женщин!

А Бэкхён просто себе признать не готов, что Сехун получше фантомных девушек будет.

***

сколько-то там месяцев назад

Бэкхён нервно осматривает аудиторию, полную первокурсников, и так же нервно сглатывает. Он всю ночь готовился и заучивал лекцию, но, встретившись с врагом лицом к лицу, оказался не готов. Чёрт бы побрал тот момент, когда он согласился прочитать лекцию вместо приболевшего профессора Кима. Бэкхён же даже не имеет достаточной квалификации для этого пока, его, можно сказать, по-дружески попросили. Мол, через полгода всё равно придётся начинать, а чем раньше столкнешься, тем лучше.

Он коротко представляется, придав голосу максимальную уверенность, и приступает затирать что-то про китайскую лингвистику и тех людей, которые затирали об этом до него. Аудитория не отличается особой заинтересованностью, Бэкхён это задницей чует. Они механически записывают за ним строчки, не поднимая голов. Бэкхёна, честно говоря, вся эта теоретическая муть тоже интересует от слов «вообще никак», так что никто не обижен.

Где-то ко второй половине в аудиторию забегает рослый парень и, виновато склонив голову, усаживается на одно из немногих свободных мест в первых рядах. Бэкхён запинается ровно на секунду и продолжает, почему-то следя за опоздавшим. Тот судорожно записывает за Бэкхёном отдельные фразы и делает это всё медленнее и медленнее, пока в итоге не поднимает голову на него с немым вопросом во взгляде. Парень оглядывается по сторонам, почёсывая темноволосую макушку, что-то шепчет сидящей рядом девушке и начинает смеяться, пытаясь приглушить смех рукой. Бэкхён почему-то замечает, как глаза этого парня, когда он смеётся, приобретают форму полумесяца. Забавно так. И Бён снова запинается, хотя, кажется, эту теоретическую бурду он знает наизусть.

По парню видно, что ему некомфортно по какой-то причине. Он воровато озирается, никаких лекций уже не записывает и смотрит то на Бэкхёна, ожидая, когда тот отвлечётся или отвернётся, то на дверь. Бэкхён, от природы будучи занозой в заднице и ходячим разочарованием для всех, кто встаёт на его пути, пялится лишь на опоздавшего. Даже не моргает, сосредоточившись на нём, как на центре аудитории. Накосячил — пущай страдает Бэкхёну на потеху.

Пару раз парень порывается поднять руку, но Бён одёргивает его суровым взглядом, мысленно пытаясь донести, что все вопросы — потом. Даже если это вопрос: «Можно выйти?». Нельзя. Ни спросить, ни выйти.

Несчастному ничего не остаётся, кроме как досидеть до конца лекции и вскочить на завершающих словах Бэкхёна. Видать, надеется проскользнуть между копошащимися первокурсниками, но Бэкхён то — заноза та ещё.

— Эй! — Его голос разносится по помещению и эхом отдаётся от стен. Замирают все, и тот опоздавший в том числе, находясь уже одной ногой за дверью. — Да, да, ты. Подойди, ты опоздал, я должен тебя отметить, — он вовсю изображает добросовестного преподавателя, точнее, его замену. На деле, ему просто скучно, и настроение где-то за плинтусом. От того хочется и ещё чью жизнь подпортить слегка.

Плевать, что он вообще посещаемость никак сегодня не отметил. Парень же не в курсе — он только ко второй половине соизволил подойти. И теперь так же, потупив взгляд в пол, подползает к Бэкхёну под насмешливыми взглядами остальных.

— Как твоё имя? — Он хватается за журнал и деловито водит пальцем по странице среди неизвестных ему имён, возможно, будущих светил науки.

— Дело в том, что… — Начинает, было, парнишка неуверенно, и Бэкхён тут же его прерывает, резко захлопнув журнал.

— Мне не нужны твои оправдания! Я просто должен тебя отметить, — он вновь раскрывает эту тетрадь смерти и исподлобья пялится на парня, выжидая, — ну?

— Да я попал просто не туда! Я вообще не с того факультета и не с того курса! — Парнишка, видать, совсем взрывается, ибо позволяет себе вырвать из тонких пальцев Бёна журнал и хлопнуть им об стол. Ух, какой взрывной. Только буйности его характера хватает на долю секунды, и он тут же виноватым взглядом с Бэкхёна скользит на пол и свои фирменные кроссовки.

Бэкхён удивлённо моргает несколько секунд, пялясь то на нарушителя спокойствия, то на оказавшийся на столе журнал. Внезапно усмехается, тут же прикрывая рот рукой. И ещё раз, но уже громче и не сдерживаясь, думая, насколько этот парень забавный.

— Так чего не ушёл сразу? — Он смягчается, отвлекаясь от парня, начинает собирать свои пожитки.

— Да вы на меня всю лекцию пялились, неловко было уходить, — бормочет тот невнятно и резко поднимает голову. На лице — хитрющая ухмылка. И эти глаза-полумесяцы, что Бэкхёна так веселят. — Понравился?

Сумка, которую Бён в руках, особой силой не отличающихся, держит, оказывается на полу. Что-то там внутри явно разбивается, судя по звону, и он не сразу вспоминает, что прикупил по дороге в университет стеклянную бутылочку с колой. Кто вообще нынче стекло выпускает? Непрактично же…

— О Сехун, — парень уверенно произносит своё имя, а Бэкхён не сразу и допирает, что за набор букв ему сказали, а Сехун продолжает гнуть свою палку. — С четвертого курса корейского отделения. Оказался тут случайно. Так что?

Бён, успев в два счёта потерять к объекту весь интерес, вновь вскидывает голову на последних словах и вздыхает, зачем-то рассматривая О Сехуна с четвертого курса. Ну да, на первокурсника, толпу которых Бэкхёну сегодня доверили, он не похож. Больно уж взросло выглядит. Бэкхён задерживается взглядом на широких плечах, откровенно завидуя, сильных руках в белой рубашке — всё с тем же чувством. Наградила же кого-то природа мужественностью. Бэкхёна она наградила лишь смазливым личиком и женственными бёдрами. Ну, спасибо и на том.

— Я понял. Ты уже можешь идти, если что, — ещё недавно рвущийся удрать Сехун застывает, аки с Горгоной повстречался и не смог взгляда от её сомнительной красоты отвести.

— Вы не представились.

Бэкхён не удерживается от театрального закатывания глаз и тяжелого вздоха.

— Если бы пришёл к началу, то сам бы всё узнал, но какая разница? Ты вообще не с того факультета. Разрешите откланяться, — ловко обогнув Сехуна, Бён лавирует между партами и скрывается за пределами аудитории. Стоит ноге переступить порог — всё напряжение тут же спадает, и заботы забываются. Ничего страшного не случилось, никто во время лекции не помер, кроме парочки нервных клеток того О Сехуна. Странный же ж…

Поймав по дороге загруженного тяжкими думами Кёнсу, Бэкхён тащит его по направлению к кафе, попутно рассказывая о невнимательном старшекурснике, что посетил его первую в жизни лекцию, прошедшую, кстати, весьма успешно.

— У тебя что-то… капает, — До резко останавливается и указывает на сумку Бэкхёна, сочащуюся темно-коричневой кровью пострадавшей бутылки. Колой, то бишь. Про которую он успешно забыл. Ещё и вещи свои туда, все конспекты туда закинул. И журнал тот злосчастный.

— Пресвятая… мать извращенцев! Да что ж за день-то такой?! Сначала из квартиры выселяют, теперь ещё и… это! Иди без меня, Кёнсу, я, возможно, повешусь вот на этом кожаном ремешке где-нибудь в туалете, — именно в том направлении Бэкхён, разавернувшись, и волочит своё бренное туловище.

Половина конспектов вместе с осколками бутылки, которыми он чудом не режется, летят в мусорку. Журнал пострадал лишь слегка, но профессор Ким всё равно его убьёт приличия ради. И неважно, что вообще кураторы должны следить за посещаемостью, а не преподаватели. Бэкхён борется с желанием кинуть в мусорную корзину и саму сумку, но не настолько богат, чтобы разбрасываться вещами. Лишь отмывает её внутри от липких следов и закидывает всё обратно.

В уборную заходит кто-то ещё, совершенно Бэкхёна не интересующий. В конце концов, университет огромный, людей — хоть жопой жуй. И туалет он себе не резервировал. Но на выходе всё ж с тем парнем он сталкивается.

— Бён Бэкхён, — звучит тихое откуда-то сверху. Может, показалось. Бэкхён настойчиво пытается обогнуть парня, но рука в белой рубашке преграждает ему путь, уперевшись в стену. — Второй курс магистратуры, китайская лингвистика.

Бэкхён, как в замедленной съемке, поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться с карими улыбающимися глазами О Сехуна. Смотреть в эти глаза ему почему-то не хочется, потому что… Как раз наоборот, очень даже хочется, но не уместно. Он опускает взгляд, как назло утыкаясь в широкую грудь и слегка проступающие под тонкой тканью рубашки соски. Да что ж ты будешь делать… С каких пор он вообще обращает внимания на мужскую грудь?

Бэкхён отступает на пару шагов назад и пялится теперь куда-то в бок и лишь бы не на Сехуна.

— И позволь узнать, зачем тебе эта информация? — Он старается звучать равнодушно, сам себя убеждая, что плевать ему, что какой-то левый парень весь перерыв потратил, чтобы найти информацию о его королевском величестве. Это в принципе не так сложно, главное знать где и у кого спрашивать.

А Сехун всё гнёт и гнёт свою палку:

— Родился шестого мая девяносто второго года в Пучхоне. Живёшь в…

— Так стоп! Хьюстон, приём! — Подлетев к Сехуну, Бён машет у него перед лицом руками, но реакции — ноль. О лишь пялится на него, загадочно и хитро щурясь. — Тебе чего надо-то? Мы же вроде распрощались уже.

— Ты так и не ответил, — с каких пор так неформально?!

— Ну на что?

— Чего так пялился на меня? Понравился?

От такой прямолинейности Бэкхён вновь чуть не роняет сумку. Под испытующим взглядом ему становится совсем неуютно, но он в ответ точно так же пялится на Сехуна, собрав всю свою мужскую волю в кулак. Слишком часто и долго он на Сехуна смотрит за их две коротенькие встречи, но глаз оторвать не может. Рассматривает его полностью, будто собирается серьёзно ответить на такой по-детски глупый вопрос. Ответ-то очевиден: Бэкхён вообще-то натурал.

Что никак не мешает ему откровенно разглядывать Сехуна. Он скользит взглядом от правильного лица, отмечая про себя красивый ровный нос и слегка пухлые губы, к длинной шее с отчётливо проступающим кадыком и двум не застегнутым верхним пуговичкам рубашки. Дальше глаза разбегаются, и Бэкхён не знает, пялиться ли на его руки или на стройное тело. Невольно подмечает идеальную осанку и разворот плеч. Ниже он смотреть просто боится, потому что и там может найти то, что внезапно его привлечёт. А оно ему надо? Проблем с этим О Сехуном и так полно.

И в уборную как назло никто не заходит, словно человечеству больше не нужно пользоваться туалетами.

Бэкхён коротко кашляет и разворачивается к зеркалу, чтобы сравнить только что увиденное с собой. Замечает, но не сопротивляется, когда Сехун оказывается сзади слишком близко. И взгляд такой… жадный что ли. Плотоядный.

Не понимает, почему заворожённо замирает, боясь вдохнуть и спугнуть наваждение, когда широкая ладонь оказывается на его бедре. Ему не должно это нравиться, но нравится так, что дыхание сбивается.

— Ты красивый, — внезапно тихо выдыхает Сехун, сжимая руку на бедре Бёна сильнее и заставляя того рвано выдохнуть.

И всё. Вспышка. Сердце Бэкхёна пропускает пару ударов, кажется, и начинает биться с удвоенной силой. Он чувствует себя, как на грёбаных американских горках.

«Ты красивый», отдаётся в ушах ещё пару раз. Или Сехун повторяет это снова, но Бэкхёну плевать. Он знает, что он красивый, но то, как просто и прямо об этом говорит Сехун, выбивает его из колеи. И эта рука, по-хозяйски сжимающая его бедро… Бёна, как неопытную школьницу, в жар бросает. Стряхнуть бы с себя это наваждение, а заодно и чужие ладони, но не хочется абсолютно.

— И часто ты так парней в туалетах зажимаешь? — Бэкхён думает, что, может, болтовней сможет слегка разрядить атмосферу. При этом он не отводит взгляд от Сехуна в зеркале. Спокойного, невозмутимого Сехуна, чьё лицо никак не меняет выражения, когда он кивает.

— Раз в квартал, — и пожимает своими широкими плечами в белой рубашке.

Опять Бэкхёну бы возмутиться, что он не хочет быть одним из многих, хочет быть уникальным, ибо он и есть уникальный, второго такого не найдёте. Но пять минут назад он не хотел, чтоб его лапали парни. А теперь вроде и не против, хотя разум кричит послать этого О Сехуна ко всем чертям, зарядить кулаком по ровному носу и удрать.

— Но никто и близко не был так хорош, как ты, — Сехун смелеет, скользит ладонью выше и опускает её на напряжённый живот Бёна аккурат над поясом джинсов. Одно короткое движение, и он прижимает Бэкхёна вплотную к себе, наслаждаясь лёгким румянцем на щеках, вызванным его действием, и рваным выдохом.

Бэкхён замирает и богом поклясться может, что спиной и задницей чувствует каждую мышцу, все изгибы тела Сехуна. Непозволительно близко. Слишком крепко. Бежать бы, но тело словно ватное.

— Я не… гей, — наконец выдыхает Бэкхён после продолжительной борьбы с собой. Звучит так неправдоподобно, что он сам себе не верит, но продолжает, — честно, я девушек люблю.

Стоящий сзади парень на девушку не тянет даже близко. Даже если прищуришься и парик на него напялить. В то время как реакция его предательского тела вполне очевидна.

К удивлению Бэкхёна не следует клишированных фраз, типа: «Да это у тебя парня нормального не было». Хватка на его животе слабеет, пока ладонь совсем не исчезает, а Сехун не отходит назад, пытается прислониться к дверце кабинки и чуть не падает, когда та внезапно открывается.

Собравшийся с внезапно появившимися в пустой голове мыслями Бэкхён бросает ему короткое «Осторожно, пока» и выбегает из уборной шальной пулей. От медленного осознания, что за черт только что произошел, щеки пылают еще хуже. Стыдно, до невозможного стыдно. А еще разочарование, которое Бён испытывает, когда Сехун сдается. И разочарование, которое в глазах Сехуна… Всё смешивается в одну кучу. Поговорить об этом катастрофически не с кем. Кёнсу только пальцем у виска покрутит, а больше никого у Бэкхёна и нет. Не маме же звонить и жаловаться, что к нему приставал какой-то плохой испорченный мальчик.

Дальше легче не становится — только чудесатее и чудесатее. Хотя бы потому что думать о Сехуне он не перестает вопреки здравому смыслу и своим гетеросексуальным наклонностям. Жизнь кажется Бэкхёну максимально сложной ровно до следующего полудня, когда Сехун, очевидно, тоже о нём думающий, подсаживается к нему за столик в кафе и приобнимает, положив руку на бедро. Вот так просто. Берет и хватает, отчего Бэкхён давится чаем и почти умирает.

Еще дальше — становится совсем странно страшно. Он никак не сопротивляется ухаживаниям, превращаясь в безвольную кучку желе, словно он и не суровый мужик двадцати шести лет отроду, а школьница с недотрахом критической степени.

Сехун не целует его до тех пор, пока Бэкхён сам не сдаётся. Не прикасается, пока Бэкхён сам не тянет к нему свои тощие конечности. Не позволяет себе ничего лишнего, пока Бэкхён практически не умоляет. Наверное, этим Сехун его и выигрывает. Создает видимость, что у Бёна есть выбор, когда выбора на самом деле нет. Об этом Бэкхён узнает тоже не сразу.

Просто в какой-то момент Сехун становится требовательнее, перестаёт спрашивать, берёт, когда захочет. Его становится больше, слишком много в жизни Бэкхёна — словно на монополию претендует.

Для Бэкхёна же самое страшное то, что он не сопротивляется, ведомый этим парнем в бездну, характер которой он пока для себя не уяснил. Но где-то там, на дне, точно будет больно.

Вспышка, пара кульбитов сердца, как на горках, и Бэкхён прыгает в эту связь с Сехуном с головой. До этого он никогда не задумывался, как работают симпатии, привязанности, отношения. С Сехуном всё произошло само собой, словно должно было произойти.

***

Кто бы Бэкхёну сказал, что он будет так нервничать из-за приближающегося конца учебного года. И далеко не из-за своего выпуска из магистратуры и вступления на серьёзный, преподавательский путь. Нет же. Из-за одного треклятого выпускника, к чьему присутствию в своей жизни он привык так, аж самому страшно. Привык высматривать в толпе университетского кафе темноволосую макушку. Привык… да просто к этому чудовищу, а тут оно раз и выпускается. И чёрт его знает, чем собирается заниматься дальше. Не его, Бэкхёна, это дело, вот и не спрашивает. Не такие у них отношения, когда люди спрашивают друг друга о планах. У них отношения скорее горизонтальные. Вертикально тоже можно, но не так удобно.

— Кого высматриваешь? — Кёнсу подкрадывается откуда-то сзади с подносом в руках и смотрит в том же направлении, что и Бэкхён. — Парня того?

— Ага, и где только черти носят его тушу? — Отстранённо бормочет Бён, рассматривая пёструю толпу, не находит нужной макушки и широченных плеч и поворачивается к Кёнсу. — В смысле, ты вообще о ком? — И смотрит на него, включив максимум своих актёрских способностей, изображая непонимание.

— О том, с которым ты всегда во время обеда сидишь вот уже полгода, а иногда домой уходишь, — Кёнсу равнодушно пожимает плечами и шагает к свободному столику, подталкивая залипающего Бэкхёна. Всё ещё озирающегося в надежде и быстро разочаровывающегося Бэкхёна.

Может, не голодный?

— Ты же остаёшься в университете, да? — Кёнсу пырит на него своими большими совиными глазами. Как будто тоже на что-то надеется, но Бэкхёну до лампочки на что. Он замечает какого-то высокого парня в конце очереди и уже замирает, задерживая дыхание, но то оказывается не Сехун.

— Ага, только зачем? — Бэкхён разочарованно отбрасывает палочки, отодвигает поднос с нетронутой едой и укладывает голову на стол. — Просто не знаю, на самом деле, чем ещё заниматься, — бормочет он в твердую поверхность.

Кёнсу ничего не отвечает и вообще как-то затихает, а ещё света в помещении меньше становится. Бён медленно поднимает голову и оборачивается, чтобы наткнуться на суровый взгляд Сехуна, который в тот же момент смягчается, а на лице расцветает глупая улыбка.

— Привет, хён, — младший усаживается рядом с внезапно осчастливленным Бэкхёном и спокойно принимается за еду, начиная вещать о своих делах. — У меня выпускные экзамены на носу, я вроде не волнуюсь даже, но за китайский страшно. Может, поднатаскаешь меня немного?

Бэкхён скользит взглядом по стройному телу, обтянутому белой рубашкой. Невольно замирает, когда останавливается на длинной шее и под воротником замечает небольшое покраснение. Самый краешек, но всё равно заметно.

— Хён? Так поможешь? — Сехун, проследив за его взглядом, натягивает воротник рубашки повыше.

— Зачем на вашем направлении вообще китайский? — Бэкхён недовольно отворачивается, натыкаясь на совиные глаза Кёнсу. — Вон, может, этого в репетиторы возьмёшь? Он младше меня на год, но вроде способный. Только ему платить придётся, а не как мне…

— Ничего не имею против, но я тебя хочу, — спокойным, ровным тоном произносит Сехун, делая почти незаметную паузу, но этого хватает, чтобы у Бэкхёна шарики за ролики закатились, — в репетиторы.

— А? — До наконец отмирает и подаёт признаки жизни, слегка краснея и зеленея под взглядом Сехуна. Да, Кёнсу, этот парень одним своим видом может заткнуть… Да, Кёнсу, Бэкхён себя тоже натуралом считал, пока вот этого не встретил… Беги, Кёнсу.

И тот, видать, услышав его мысленную мольбу, хватается за поднос.

— Вспомнил, что обещал к профессору Киму зайти в перерыв! — Вот он уже убегает, быстро перебирая ногами. Довольно ровными такими, симпатичными ногами, на которые Бэкхён никогда бы не обратил внимания, если бы кое-кто, рядом сидящий, не извратил его восприятие реальности.

Младший медленно жуёт рядом, тоже пялясь вслед убежавшему Кёнсу какое-то время. Так же медленно поворачивается к Бэкхёну, и эта ухмылка на его лице не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Что? Что?! — Тот не выдерживает этого тяжеленного взгляда в смеси с хитрой улыбкой и взрывается, всплескивая руками. — Опять присунуть куда-нибудь надо, а из кандидатов только я?!

Улыбка на лице Сехуна становится только шире. Он отправляет кусок свинины в рот, облизывает палочки, весело щурясь. Вот ведь не было беды двадцать шесть лет… Откуда это чудовище вообще возникло на его жизненном пути?

— Ты говоришь, что я животное, но сам только задницей и думаешь. А мне вот просто интересно, у тебя с этим что-нибудь было?

Если бы Бэкхён что-то жевал, то определённо бы подавился и точно бы помер смертушкой не самой героической, корчась в конвульсиях и задыхаясь.

— С ним? Да он же… — Он запинается и вдруг задумывается. Хочет сказать уверенное «натурал», но таких натуралов он каждый день в зеркало видит не по разу. Да и с девушкой Кёнсу никогда замечен не был… В сомнениях Бэкхён, сощурившись, бросает подозрительный взгляд на младшего. — Ревнуешь?

— Да, — коротко и просто, не изменяя своей манере, отвечает тот и пожимает плечами. На секунду Сехун задумывается, взвешивая палочки в руке, как на весах правосудия, и продолжает невозмутимо. — В смысле, мне всё равно, что вы общаетесь, но было бы неприятно узнать, что ты мне соврал и нифига ты не натурал, а просто мне нервы трепать любишь.

— Это… приятно. Значит, я для тебя что-то значу? Я что, не просто секс на одну ночь?

— Ты дурак, Бэкки? Мы с тобой уже полгода спим. Это никак не вписывается в рамки одной ночи, — чужая ладонь в привычном жесте приземляется на бедро Бэкхёна. Сехуна вообще не волнует, что они в людном месте, и их могут увидеть. Он своё пометил, а остальное — детали. А уж с бёдрами Бэкхёна у Сехуна отдельные отношения, которых сам Бэкхён пока не понимает. В их первый раз О добрых полтора часа вылизывал, выцеловывал каждый миллиметр кожи на его бёдрах, оставляя болезненные метки. Кажется, до своей первой маленькой смерти с Сехуном — оргазма — он дошёл именно из-за ощущения этих губ на своём теле и немого обожания, которым от Сехуна веяло аж за километры.

— К тебе или ко мне сегодня? — Буднично вопрошает младший, рассматривая профиль Бэкхёна и улыбаясь чему-то про себя. Ответа он долго не ждёт и заставляет Бэкхёна покраснеть до уровня спелого помидора в два счёта. — Господи, какой ты красивый. Пощади меня, Бэкки.

Бэкхён медленно и неумолимо плывёт от этой тихой мольбы. Цепенеет, тяжело дыша, а внизу живота тяжелеет. За это «ты красивый», сказанное с таким чувством, таким тембром, он готов родину продать Северной Корее. Или самого себя сдать в пожизненное сексуальное рабство Сехуну.

Он поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с раздевающими его глазами младшего, и плывёт ещё дальше. От того, насколько Сехун всегда голодный до него, у Бэкхёна тормоза слетают стабильно и ремонту не подлежат.

— Ко мне. Там я хотя бы смогу не сдерживать свои потрясающие вокальные данные, — всё ещё краснея на манер школьницы, он пытается отвечать младшему в его же манере. Томно, тихо, горячо.

Их отношения всё ещё нельзя загнать ни в какие рамки, и Бэк это понимает. Всегда, когда Сехуна рядом нет, он анализирует их без конца, обещает себе, что поговорит с ним, прояснит, что же за блядь между ними происходит, но вот в который раз тает под этим прожигающим взглядом. Совсем на ошибках не учится.

И плевать ему становится на суть их связи, когда Сехун так явно его хочет. Здесь, сейчас — всё получит.

Сехун удовлетворенно кивает, на какое-то время перестает тискать бёдра Бэкхёна и возвращается к обеду. Бэкхён же остаётся недвижимо сгорать и пытается привести дыхание в норму. Он рассматривает профиль младшего, думая, как же природа старалась, создавая его. Всё, начиная от густых волос, красиво спадающих на лоб, прямого носа и хорошо очерченной линии нижней челюсти, вызывает у некогда гетеросексуального Бэкхёна чуть ли не щенячий восторг и недвусмысленное желание облизать.

— Нет, не доживу я до твоей квартиры, — Сехун выводит его из дум о прекрасном резким замечанием и бросает палочки на стол. Подхватывает сумку и несопротивляющегося Бёна и чуть ли не несёт по до боли знакомому маршруту — до ближайшего толчка. Они наверное уже каждый толчок в этом университете пометили. И ещё парочку в некоторых заведениях общественного питания.

Сехун вталкивает Бэкхёна в самую дальнюю кабинку и вжимает в тонкую фанерную стену, тут же находя его губы и сминая в яростном поцелуе, проталкивая язык в податливый рот.

У Бэкхёна нет ни сил, ни желания наиграно сопротивляться, как он это обожает делать. Он обвивает шею младшего руками и позволяет ему орудовать языком у себя во рту. Тихо шипит ему в губы, когда чужая ладонь оказывается у него в штанах и сминает до синяков ягодицу, на которой и так живого места нет. Сразу два пальца обводят края входа и проталкиваются внутрь. Бэкхён в ответ на это кусает Сехуна за нижнюю губу и прогибается в пояснице, насаживаясь на пальцы. Растяжка с этим страстным мужиком ему не нужна практически никогда — стянуться бы наоборот. Да и от одних только пальцев так охуенно, что всё судорогой сводит.

Рассудок возвращается к нему ровно на долю секунды, когда младший добавляет третий палец и учащает движения рукой, насколько позволяют узкие штаны.

— Подожди, — Бэкхён пытается ускользнуть от вбивающихся в него пальцев, но он в западне. Сехун вжимается ему в бедро стояком, затыкает рот поцелуями в ответ на каждый протест и уверенно орудует пальцами у него в заднице. Резко и рвано. Так, что становится почти больно, потому что на сухую и потому что у Бёна там наверняка уже элементарные мозоли.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — чуть ли не хнычет он, уворачиваясь от чужих губ, хватает Сехуна за руку, с силой впиваясь ногтями, и даже добивается результата. Тот фокусирует на Бэкхёне совершенно безумный взгляд и дёргает головой, как бы молча вопрошая, что не так. Пальцы никуда не уходят, но Бэкхёна хотя бы слышат, и он продолжает неуверенно, кусая губы. — Я не могу так часто. Хочу, но не могу, прости, ладно? У меня болит там уже всё… Давай я тебе отсосу просто, и разбежимся по-хорошему, да? — Бэкхён смотрит на младшего с надеждой, но вся она пропадает, когда Сехун мотает головой и резко разворачивает спиной к себе.

— Наклонись и обопрись на бачок, — хрипло командует он, стягивая с Бёна джинсы вместе с бельем и подталкивая в нужном направлении.

О неадекватности ситуации Бэкхён даже не задумывается. Глотает гордость, засовывает свои «не хочу» куда подальше и послушно выполняет, утыкаясь в сложенные на бачке руки и вцепляясь зубами себе в собственное запястье. Что и следовало ожидать от Сехуна — конечно, он всё мимо ушей пропустил и просто собирается взять то, что хочет. Становится обидно ровно на секунду до осознания того, что Бэкхён и не против. Должен быть против, потому что ему точно будет больно, потому что это уже не здорово, но хочется так, что аж зудит.

Сехун задирает его рубашку и проводит по спине, прощупывая позвонки, вцепляется одной рукой в бедро, а второй приставляет к растянутому проходу головку. Бэкхён ещё сильнее впивается зубами в себя, но то, чего он ожидает с трепетом и ужасом одновременно, не происходит.

— Расслабься, Бэкки, — тихо шепчет младший, скользя членом в ложбинке меж округлых половиной. Бэкхён только теперь понимает, как сильно был напряжён, ожидая боли. Всё тело сводит неприятной судорогой. — Я не против минета, но лучше я просто подрочу на твою задницу.

Бэкхён богом поклясться может, что он в этот момент красный, как перезревший томат. Чувствует, как щеки, уши, шея пылают. Он весь сгорает, подаваясь навстречу крепкому стволу. Сехун скользит членом между его ягодиц, иногда утыкаясь головкой в мошонку и напряженные яички, тяжело дышит, а от пальцев на бедре точно останутся синяки, как и останутся следы на запястье от собственных зубов. Сехун вжимается в него бёдрами и подается вперёд, имитируя половой акт. Бён обхватывает свой член ладонью, размазывает выступившую смазку по стволу и дрочит себе в такт Сехуну, совсем не ожидая, что в один чудный момент, когда у младшего в голове что-то в очередной раз щёлкнет, у него в заднице окажется крупная головка.

— Твою мать, Сехун, — Бэкхён невольно сжимается и пытается уйти от проникновения, но рука держит крепко — ни насадиться, ни соскользнуть. От первого совсем грустно, потому что он уже готов наплевать на все неприятные ощущения, боль и последствия, лишь бы почувствовать этот член полностью. От второго, в принципе, тоже, потому что плавно раздвигающий стенки член не причиняет ничего, кроме острой боли.

Сехун как будто мысли его — их неадекватную часть — читает и, ухватив и за второе бедро, резко дёргает на себя, насаживая на член до упора. До пошлого звука соприкасающихся тел.

— Ненавижу тебя иногда, — рычит разъярённый и разочарованный Бён и смахивает с глаз непрошеные слёзы. Сехун не двигается, но от этого легче не становится. Растянутые до предела края входа саднит, внутри всё горит и сопротивляется, словно пытается вытолкнуть инородный предмет, но Сехун — это ебаная гора. Хер сдвинешь.

— Ты думаешь, я серьёзно могу сдержаться, когда ты такой открытый и подмахиваешь мне задом? Я тебе не святой Иоанн, — наклонившись, шепчет младший Бэкхёну на ухо и скользит дорожкой поцелуев к шее. Оттягивает зубами воротник рубашки и кусает за загривок, в тот же момент делая первый грубый толчок, выбивающий из Бэкхёна остатки разума.

Брызжущие слёзы Бён сдерживать уже и не пытается, снова впивается зубами себе в запястье и второй рукой двигает по своему члену, надеясь отвлечься от неприятных ощущений сзади, что кажется занятием бесполезным. Сехун пронзает его безжалостно, не думая сдерживаться. Таранит и без того растраханный проход, рыча на особо глубоких толчках.

Ещё Бэкхёну немного обидно — он высказал своё «нет», но его всё равно развернули, нагнули над толчком и грубо поимели, как дешевую шлюху с разницей в том, что шлюхам хотя бы платят.

— Ты бы знал, какой ты потрясающий, Бэкки, — и снова этот дурманящий шёпот. Бэкхён ощущает губы младшего на своей шее, на мочке уха, движения замедляются, превращаясь в томительно-медленные, и даже хватка на бёдрах ослабевает. — Я же тебя часами могу… Да я двадцать четыре на семь с таким стояком хожу, что аж думать не могу, а у меня выпуск на носу, — для немогущего думать Сехун удивительно связно формулирует мысли и своим заговорщецким шёпотом отвлекает Бэкхёна. — Бэкки, я хочу услышать твой голос.

Очередное требование, которое Бэкхён выполнить не может хотя бы в силу того, что они в общественном туалете, а в соседней кабинки, кажется, кто-то помер от сердечного приступа. Сехун мягко надавливает ладонью на поясницу Бэкхёна, заставляя прогнуться. Сам слегка приподнимается на носочки, меняя угол проникновения, и слышит первый звонкий стон, который для него лучше музыки.

Головка стабильно долбится по простате, отчего Бэкхён чуть ли не орать хочет и медленно умирает от ощущения совершенной наполненности и таранящего его крупного члена, хотя всё ещё больно, что пиздец, ибо таранят его практически без смазки. Природой заложенный мазохизм верх берёт. И кончает он, как обычно, первый, несмотря на первоначальные возмущения и боль. Бурно изливается себе в кулак с приглушенным стоном и сжимается вокруг Сехуна, мелко подрагивая и совсем обмякая. Младший ещё несколько раз входит в него до упора и кончает внутрь, вцепившись в ягодицы.

Бэкхён лишь разочарованно хмыкает, когда член из него пропадает, и совсем не сопротивляется, когда Сехун вытирает его наспех оторванной туалетной бумагой и помогает одеться. Точнее, сам натягивает на него штаны и затягивает ремень. В голове у Бэкхёна так пусто, что аж звенит при каждом движении. Младший разворачивает его к себе лицом и стирает с щёк солёные капли, смотрит так нежно, что Бэк ему мгновенно всё прощает. Так Сехун на него смотрит только после оргазма. Будто боготворит, будто горит вместе с дотлевающим Бэкхёном.

— Прости меня… Я не хотел, честно, — Сехун прикасается губами к его щекам, обнимает крепко-крепко, и у Бэкхёна и шансов выжить нет. Этот извиняющийся голос, которому веришь, нежные прикосновения — как пулей в лоб. Пиф-паф, Бен Бэкхён сражён хэдшотом.

Он тянется губами к губам младшего и сцеловывает каждое глупое «прости» и «я не хотел». Если в первое ещё верится, то во второе — точно нет. Бэкхён буквально собственной задницей чует это «хотел» почти каждый день. Даже когда Сехун не в нём, стенки внутри судорожно сжимаются, словно ещё ощущая его присутствие.

Постепенно младшего отпускает от его неизменно нежного послеоргазменного состояния. Бэкхён оказывается вытолкнут из кабинки, а следом за ним, застегнув штаны, появляется и Се. Оба раскрасневшиеся, в помятых рубашках, а Бэкхён ещё и с характерным пятном — кулак неудачно вытер. Занятия, кажется, уже начались, ибо в туалете никого. Заправив рубашку в штаны, он направляется к выходу, но Сехун перехватывает его раньше и разворачивает к себе лицом. Нервно облизывает губы и тяжело и медленно вздыхает.

— Ты чего? — У Бэкхёна в голове по-прежнему пусто, он позволяет утянуть себя в объятия и не обращает внимания на длящиеся дольше положенного телячьи нежности. Ему тоже до одури хорошо, с Сехуном ему вообще всегда неправдоподобно охеренно. Тот утыкается носом ему в макушку и замирает, не желая отпускать.

— У тебя ещё есть занятия сегодня? — Бормочет младший невнятно.

Занятий у Бёна нет подавно, он в университет чисто на кафедру насчёт диссертации поговорить приходит. У Сехуна, насколько он знает, ситуация почти идентична, кроме редких консультаций перед экзаменами. Выпускными. От воспоминаний о которых Бэкхёну снова становится тоскливо, как быть не должно.

Он вырывается из рук Сехуна, вновь поправляет безнадежно испорченную одежду. Мотает отрицательно головой и поднимает на младшего печальный взгляд. Взглянул бы на себя в зеркало — точно бы помер от такой драмы.

— Тогда поехали к тебе, — Сехун решительно подталкивает его к выходу, игнорируя слабые сопротивления.

— Я же сказал, больше не могу сегодня. Ты меня затрахал уже! — В коридоре Бэкхён снова вырывается, чуть ли не волком глядя на младшего, и ему тут же стыдно становится — тот выглядит забито и даже обиженно. Грудь тяжело вздымается под рубашкой, руки в кулаки сжаты. Злится, что ли, что ему опять отказывают.

Но мелкий удивлять Бэкхёна не перестаёт. Быстро берёт над собой контроль и ловит руку Бэка, переплетая пальцы. Во взгляд возвращается та нежность с примесью чего-то ещё, от которых у Бэкхёна коленочки подгибаются.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — Звучит младший всё ещё обиженно, но поделать ничего с этим не может. — Я понял… и уже извинился. За то, что не сдержался. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с китайским. И обещаю пальцем тебя не тронуть, пока сам мне на член не прыгнешь… Бэкки, ты живой? — Сехун щёлкает пальцами у него перед лицом, но Бэкхён догорел и дотлел окончательно ещё в районе первой фразы. Всё это так на Сехуна не похоже, но так приятно, что в груди теплеет и сердце бьётся не иначе как перед обширным инфарктом.

Бэкхён ещё многое хочет сказать, а главное — спросить, но вместо этого мягко целует своего горе-любовника — или какие у них там отношения — и кивает. Китайский так китайский.

И в последствии он слегка разочаровывается и удивляется одновременно, потому что Сехун, как и обещал, весь вечер руки к нему не тянет, лишь утягивает пару раз в до безобразия нежные поцелуи. А после нескольких часов долбёжки несчастного китайского так и вообще покидает скромные съёмные апартаменты Бэкхёна, оставляя его в смятении.

***

Бэкхён сидит на подоконнике в университетском коридоре и меланхолично ковыряет облупившуюся белую краску на стене, сопровождая сей увлекательный процесс активными дрыганиями свисающих с подоконника ног. Неумолимо приближающийся выпуск тяготит, как и необходимость начать уже писать финальную часть диссертации, но его разум сосредоточен вокруг лишь одного субъекта. Бэкхён понятия не имеет, должен ли Сехун сегодня появиться в университете, но сидит напротив кафедры корейской филологии уже час и колупает чёртову стену. Увлечённо так колупает, высунув кончик языка.

Рядом что-то резко шлёпает, заставляя Бёна отвлечься от занимательного занятия и поднять взгляд на шокированного больше обычного Кёнсу, что только что шлёпнул чем-то о подоконник. Журналом каким-то глянцевым.

— Ты чего вылупился? — Вопрошает Бэкхён в приевшейся за последний час меланхоличной манере. Ему так даже нравится. Эдакий страдалец. Эдакий Байроновский персонаж.

И без того не особо разговорчивый Кёнсу, видно, совсем дар речи растерял и может только тыкать своим тоненьким пальчиком в журнал. Бэкхён неохотно обращает на него внимание. На обложке красуется какой-то привлекательный парень в дорогой одежде, сфотографированный в профиль.

— Ну? — Оценив качественную работу фотографа и подчёркивающую все достоинства одежду, Бэкхён снова пялится на друга, готового, судя по сжимающимся кулакам и выпученным глазам, взорваться.

— Ты дебил или притворяешься просто? — Обычно низкий голос Кёнсу чуть ли не на писк срывается. Он хватает журнал с подоконника и с силой припечатывает им Бёна по лицу.

Меланхолии Бэкхёна приходится отступить под напором глянцевых страниц. Вырвав наверняка увлекательнейшее чтиво из рук Кёнсу, он ещё раз вглядывается в парня на обложке. И в следующие несколько секунд стремительно то бледнеет, то зеленеет, то краснеет, аки вышедший из строя светофор.

— Это… — даже это ему удаётся с трудом выдавить, ибо мозг вообще не отвечает, отказываясь воспринимать реальность. Удивительно прекрасную реальность, в которой его горе-любовник и партнёр по бешеным игрищам в постели оказывается на обложке треклятого Космополитена. Бэкхён завороженно касается напечатанного на дорогой бумаге Сехуна, пальцем прослеживая точёный профиль. Чёрт, да если бы Кёнсу ему в лицо этим не ткнул, хрен бы он хоть когда-нибудь узнал. О Сехуне Бэк по сути вообще ничего не знает, и от этой мысли делается совсем тошно. Будь у них нормальные отношения, младший бы наверняка рассказал о своём хобби… заработке? Профессии? Как это назвать бы, чёрт знает.

— Ты знал, что он того… модель? И чёрт, довольно известная, походу. Открой пятую страницу, там ещё несколько фотографий и даже интервью небольшое, — Кёнсу, вытащив из онемевших пальцев Бёна журнал, сам листает до нужной страницы и опять чуть ли не впечатывает ему в лицо. Фотографии тут ещё лучше, чем на обложке. Взгляд Бэкхёна невольно замирает на широких плечах в расстегнутой кожаной куртке, под которой только молочная кожа. На невозможных ключицах, которые видно там, где куртка сдвинулась в сторону. Чёткий пресс, ровные стройные ноги в зауженных брюках. И этот откровенно раздевающий взгляд, который Бэкхён привык чувствовать на себе, оказывается, видят ещё чёрт знает сколько тысяч людей.

— Откуда бы? Мы не настолько тесно общаемся, — отбросив журнал на подоконник, он складывает руки на груди и прижимается к окну, откидывая голову назад. Прикосновение затылком к прохладному стеклу никак не унимает бушующее внутри негодование.

Тесная в их «общении» только задница Бэкхёна, и то тут больше подходит термин «узкая», и то теперь только временами и вообще сомнительно, если учитывать аппетиты младшего. Всё общение у них сводится к горизонтальному положению, взаимному вылизыванию ртов друг друга и горячему траху, после которого ни то что сидеть не получается, жить и функционировать не выходит.

— Странно, я думал, что вы… — Мямлит До, и Бэк его тут же прерывает, не глядя зарядив ботинком по ноге.

— Что мы что? Ты о нас лучше вообще не думай. Откуда ты эту хрень вообще взял? Туда и засунь, короче, откуда взял, — он фыркает, исподлобья наблюдая за мнущемся на месте Кёнсу и смягчается, потому что Кёнсу-то не виноват, что он о Сехуне не знает ровно ни черта. Собственно, только с последним и знаком. Да и этот наивный взгляд огромных глаз и поджатые пухлые губы друга Бэкхёна странно умиляют и успокаивают. — Я передумал, отдай этот кошмар мне. Поинтересуюсь у Хунни, если увижу его королевское величие. У меня очень много вопросов к этим узким штанам… — Выхватив у совсем ничего не понимающего До чтиво, Бэк пихает его себе в сумку и спрыгивает с подоконника. От меланхолии ни следа не осталось, зато желание убивать, ломать и крушить цветёт и процветает. И злится он на Сехуна, ибо… ну как можно было за полгода ни словом о себе не обмолвиться?

Бэкхён разве что знает, что это дитя великовозрастное заканчивает учёбу в этом году и выпускается дипломированным филологом. А ещё живёт в общежитии, что втройне странно, ибо вряд ли Космополитены всякие за съёмку мало платят. И если Хунни туда попал, значит, и до этого неплохо где-то засветился и наверняка не раз. Тогда чего в общаге забыл?..

Осознание, что это он сам ни разу даже не интересовался жизнью Сехуна, приходит в тот момент, когда Кёнсу щёлкает у него пальцами перед лицом.

— Хьюстон, приём! — Ответа До не дожидается, опускает свои тощие ладошки на плечи Бэкхёна и тянет того вниз, чтобы заглянуть в его внезапно печальные карие глаза. Не то, чтобы разница в росте у них такая огромная — пару сантиметров, но хорошенькая встряска Бэкхёну, застрявшему между меланхолией и желанием убивать, не помешает.

— Да чего тебе? — Резко отмеревший Бён скидывает с себя чужие руки. Желание выйти из окна от собственной тупости потихоньку утихает. В конце концов, не поздно же ещё начать у Сехуна интересоваться его жизнью! Наверное.

— Ты такой странный стал, когда с этим своим Хунни общаться начал… Может, расскажешь уже, как вы вообще познакомились?

— Говорил же уже: он завалился на мою первую в жизни пару, перепутав третий этаж с четвёртым, левое крыло с правым и первый курс с четвёртым. И профессора Кима, которого я заменял, со своим профессором Кимом. Кофе хочешь? Я угощаю, — Бэкхён резко меняет тему и толкает несопротивляющегося Кёнсу в сторону кафе. Сам он кофе не хочет, но если это заткнёт любопытного До, купит ему хоть кофейный автомат, даже если ради этого придётся продать пару почек.

— Слушай, Кёнсу-я, ты уже думал над темой своей диссертации? Будешь продолжать дипломную? Полтора года осталось, советую тебе задуматься и не совершать моих ошибок, — Бэкхён отчаянно пытается заговорить другу зубы, пока волочит его к пункту назначения. До что-то там бормочет про свои идеи и советы глубоко уважаемого профессора Кима, который им обоим уже как отец родной, если не роднее.

Кажется, опасную зону они миновали. Бэкхён покупает Кёнсу дерьмовый университетский капучино и пару пончиков, усаживается напротив и, сложив руки на столе перед собой, пытается не тянуться к сумке, где тот самый журнал. Что-то подсказывает, что ночка у него выдастся увлекательной и наполненной новыми ощущениями. На напечатанные в Космополитене фотографии Сехуна Бэк ещё не дрочил, а подрочить там есть на что.

— Так что? Эту историю я уже знаю, но общаться-то вы как начали? — После казавшейся блаженством паузы произносит Кёнсу и откусывает от пончика с кокосовым топпингом. Не думай Бэкхён о судьбе своих толстых — или идущих к тому — ляжек, сожрал бы тонну таких. Но вообще думать о пончиках не получается, ибо приходится шевелить оставшимися в голове извилинами в попытке придумать достойное оправдание. Вариант «он ко мне подошёл, схватил за бедро, а потом мы потрахались» звучит, ну, не очень.

— Да не знаю я! — Внезапно взрывается Бэкхён. — Как мы с тобой общаться начали? Ты помнишь? Вот и я нет. Само всё как-то произошло… — И не врёт ведь.

— Я помню, — тихо отзывается Кёнсу, явно не удовлетворённый ответом. — Нас Чондэ познакомил и предложил спеть квартетом с ним и Чанёлем.

— Он нас познакомил, но общаться не заставлял. И в итоге каким-то чудным образом из нашего квартета остались ты да я. А где вторая половина?! В общем, Кёнсу, забей. Чего это тебя вообще волнует? — Бэкхён вздыхает как-то устало и всё же тянется к пончику, который Кёнсу предназначен. Вгрызается зубами в сладкую мякоть и удовлетворённо стонет. Не перестанет же он в джинсы влезать после одного пончика, так? Да и вообще, Сехуну его бёдра так нравятся, что он кончить может, только на них глядя. Даже в одежде. А это какой-никакой показатель.

Кёнсу допивает дерьмовый капучино, в котором от капучино только название и намёк на пенку, и встаёт из-за стола.

— Ладно, мне надо зайти…

— К профессору Киму, — заканчивают они хором и смеются. Профессор Кима в их жизни слишком много. — Ага, давай, но будь осторожен. Не соглашайся, если он заставит тебя вести пары у первокурсников, и вообще… Если что, это не я цветок погнул, когда из кабинета выходил. А теперь иди с богом, — благословив Кёнсу, Бэкхён убеждается, что тот выходит за пределы кафе и устало падает на стол. В нормальной ситуации, в нормальных отношениях, дружеских или нет, можно было бы позвонить Сехуну и договориться встретиться, но только теперь до Бэка доходит, что младший всегда сам его находит и тащит — или нежно подталкивает — в нужном ему направлении. Дальше к своему стыду он осознает, что Сехун, в отличие от него, часто интересуется его делами.

Серьёзно, если задуматься, то из них двоих ноет только Бэкхён, сетуя на свои бесконечные проблемы. Если они не говорят о Бэкхёне и его постепенно раздувающемся, как его ляжки, эго, то болтают на какие-то отстранённые темы или вообще занимают рты занятиями более полезными и приятными. А потом Бэкхён жалуется, что всё-то у них не так, как у людей.

Вечерочек и правда выдаётся преинтереснейший. Как Бэк ни пытается игнорировать своё влечение к глянцевым страничкам известного издания, не выходит. Он быстро находит нужную, впивается взглядом в каждую незначительную деталь на до боли знакомом теле. Печать настолько качественная, что видно даже небольшую родинку на шее. Рука непроизвольно скользит под брюки и бельё и сжимается на возбуждённой плоти. Бэкхён яростно кусает губы, надрачивая на слишком роскошного Сехуна, глядящего на него своим раздевающим взглядом со страниц журнала. Разрядка не приносит ни малейшего облегчения. Скорее, наоборот только наталкивает на мысли, как низко, далеко и надолго Бэкхён пал. Всей его мужественности не хватает просто взять и прояснить отношения с Сехуном, если там вообще есть отношения.

Следующим утром он чувствует себя ещё более жалким и вдобавок замученным — ночь была столь же интересна, как и вечер, и наполнена новыми ощущениями, тяжкими думами и сердечными страданиями. Бэкхён за эту ночь пришёл к выводу, что даже как-то отвык засыпать и просыпаться без Сехуна.

И это вообще не радует.

Ноги знакомо несут его в сторону кафедры корейского языка. Бэк уже почти запрыгивает на подоконник, устремив взгляд на не оторванный кусок краски на стене, но его запястье перехватывает рука, чьё прикосновение он бы ни с кем не спутал. Младший разворачивает его к себе и улыбается весь. Губами, глазами-полумесяцами. Улыбка у него совсем глупая и детская. И так чудовищно нравится Бёну.

— Меня ждёшь, хён? — Сехун отпускает его и даже сам помогает залезть на подоконник, тут же падая рядом. Глаза Бэка невольно упираются в обтянутые узкими чёрными джинсами ноги и скользят выше. Буквально впервые в жизни он замечает, что чёрная рубашка младшего имеет крошечный логотип Calvin Clein на груди, и куртка не абы какая — красуется широкой надписью Balenciaga. Вопрос, что это чудовище делает в общежитии, назревает всё сильнее. Вообще много вопросов, на самом деле.

В ответ Бэкхён даже не язвит, как обычно. Не выдаёт своё: «Вот ещё», а понуро кивает, пялясь на улыбающееся лицо Сехуна.

— Кого же ещё? — Отзывается глухо и заставляет себя оторваться от созерцания младшего, и хоть раз в жизни, находясь в его компании, обратить внимание на окружающее его пространство.

Подвох Бэкхён замечает не сразу, но когда это происходит, замирает, игнорируя вопросы Сехуна. На его горе-любовника откровенно пялятся. Жадно, с восхищением или недоверием пожирают глазами, а самому Бэку достаётся лишь презрение и зависть, густой аромат которых витает в воздухе и заставляет поёжиться.

— Как можно было полгода не замечать вот всё это? — Ужасается Бён, кивая на проходящую мимо компанию девушек, обсуждающих Сехуна прямо в метре от него самого. Прежний Бён Бэкхён обратил бы внимание на обтянутые узкими джинсами задницы или вываливающиеся из декольте сиськи, но теперь… его волнуют больше длинные ноги вот этого субъекта сбоку и его абсолютно плоская грудь. И это пиздец, подумал бы Бэкхён, но, кажется, его всё устраивает.

Сехун заметно мрачнеет и следит за взглядом Бэкхёна, а потом достаёт из кожаной сумки точно такой же журнал, какой планирует сунуть ему с вопросом Бэкхён. С разницей в том, что бэкхёнов слегка испачкан последствиями весёлой одинокой ночи и помят в районе пятой страницы.

— Уже видел, да? — Глянец летит в мусорку, удобно стоящую недалеко от подоконника. Сехун не только выглядит, но и звучит мрачно. — Я честно планировал показать тебе, как только выпуск выйдет… И я вроде как горжусь собой, должен, по крайней мере, но из-за твоей реакции чувствую себя минимум моральным уродом. Серьёзно, ты так побледнел, будто я сказал, что мать твою убил.

Пора уже начинать считать разы, когда Бэкхён оказывается воткнут носом в навозную кучу собственного эгоцентризма. Мысль, что стоит поздравить младшего с таким грандиозным достижением, вообще никак не приходит в его голову. Прорывом можно считать уже то, что ночью он пришёл к выводу, что Сехун ни в чём не виноват, коли уж Бэк сам в нём не заинтересован.

Был не заинтересован, потому что теперь он хочет знать всё. Что Сехун любит на завтрак — часто Бён сваливает раньше или выпинывает младшего из своей скромной обители. Какие фильмы любит, какую музыку слушает, чем увлекается, помимо очевидного — позирования в пафосной одежде.

— Бэкки, ты как-то странно отчаянно на меня смотришь, — между делом замечает младший, обеспокоенно наблюдая за бэкхёновыми мысленными терзаниями, явно имеющими отражение на лице. Тот и не замечает, как развернулся к Сехуну и стиснул широкую ладонь в своей, наплевав на косые взгляды в их сторону. Мелкому же на них тоже до лампочки.

— Почему ты постоянно называешь меня Бэкки? Бесит, — срывается с губ Бэкхёна вместо тысячи невысказанных чувств и не заданных вопросов. Он задумчиво чешет затылок свободной рукой и отводит взгляд от вновь озарившей лицо Сехуна солнечной улыбки.

— Потому что ты моя Бэкки, а я твой Том Сойер, — тот тихо хихикает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Такой очаровательный в своей детской игривости.

— Нет, Хунни, в нашем случае я скорее Гекльберри Финн… Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне? — Бэкхён сам возвращается к больным мозолям и чуть ли не стонет от отчаяния, когда из его цепких пальцев выскользает ладонь Сехуна. Но, слава Будде, только для того, чтобы потянуться и накрыть по-хозяйски плечи Бэка.

— Ты же никогда и не спрашивал, — младший тыкает его носом в уже известную навозную кучу эгоизма, сам того не осознавая. Как будто мало Бёну самобичевания. — Почему сейчас внезапно спрашиваешь? — Сехун смотрит на него искоса и ухмыляется, крепче прижимая Бэкхёна к своему боку.

Вопрос… хороший. И определённо стоит того, чтобы провести не одну ночь, размышляя над ответом, который ждут от него вот прямо сейчас. А ответа у Бэкхёна нет, и в голове тоже пусто, и он позволяет рту говорить без вмешательства мысленного процесса.

— Потому что я ни черта о тебе не знаю.

— А хочешь? — Хищный прищур Сехуна не сулит ничего хорошего, но в этот омут Бэк прыгнул давно и пока не пожалел.

— Хочу.

— Почему? — Вопрос сбивает Бёна с толку, а спустившаяся на бедро ладонь сбивает дыхание. Тепло от чужой руки приятно разливается по телу и завязывается узлами где-то в животе. — Почему сейчас? Так внезапно? — Длинные пальцы вырисовывают какие-то немыслимые узоры на джинсах Бэкхёна и никак не способствуют мыслительной деятельности.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься? — Выдаёт Бэкхён раньше, чем успевает хорошенько это обдумать. Он в момент готовит целую очередь из оправданий и уже готов выпустить их, как из пулемёта, в Сехуна, но тот смеётся так мягко и по-доброму, что Бэк невольно осознаёт одну простую истину: наверное, это естественно, что ему нравится человек, с которым он трахается вот уже полгода.

— Это я понял, ещё когда мы встретились. Скажи что-нибудь новенькое. — Реакция младшего его добивает окончательно, хотя это он вроде вооружался пулемётом. Допинывает его бездыханное тело ласковый взгляд карих глаз. Отправляет в нокаут едва уловимое прикосновение губ к его скуле и тихое хихикание на ухо.

— Тебя вообще не волнует, что на тебя вот так пялятся? А из-за тебя ещё и на меня… — Бэкхён пытается ускользнуть от навязчивых прикосновений, только потому что эти взгляды чужих ему людей уже дыру, кажется, в нём прожгли.

— На меня так пялятся уже какое-то время… Но если тебя это смущает, я могу перестать, — рука с бедра Бэкхёна куда-то исчезает, и он чуть ли не разочарованно хнычет. И так мало было, а теперь вообще пусто и безрадостно.

— Это что, так просто всё это время было? С каких пор ты перестаёшь делать то, что меня смущает? То есть, можно просто взять и попросить? — Брови Бёна медленно ползут вверх. Младший что ли целью сегодня задался довести его до обширного инфаркта внезапными переменами в себе и своём поведении?

— Ты никогда меня ни о чём не просил, на самом деле, — Сехун неопределённо пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Я не имею ввиду ситуации, когда ты просишь меня остановиться, — гаденькая улыбочка расцветает на его губах, когда он выделяет голосом последнее слово. Эта же улыбочка перерастает в оскал, стоит мыслям Сехуна унести его в дальние дали. — Или когда умоляешь брать тебя сильнее, гл… — Договорить ему не даёт ладонь покрасневшего Бэкхёна, так вовремя нашедшая своё пристанище в районе рта младшего.

— Извращенец, — фыркает Бён. Сехун, словно стремясь подтвердить, что он такой и есть, приоткрывает губы и облизывает ладонь Бэка, заставляя его тут же одёрнуть нахальную часть тела.

Бэкхён ёрзает на подоконнике, пытаясь найти положение, в котором теснота в штанах будет ощущаться не так отчётливо, но бесполезно. Приходится спрыгнуть на пол, натянуть пониже полы пиджака — тоже, к слову, довольно бесполезно — и отвернуться от О. Вдруг по взгляду поймёт, как у Бэкхёна в предвкушении заныло то, что ныть по физиологии вообще не должно. Задница, короче.

Сзади на пол приземляется Сехун и встаёт непозволительно близко. Слава яйцам, людей в коридорах поменьше — занятия начались. В ноющую часть тела Бэкхёну упирается что-то твёрдое. И плевать Сехуну, что тут камеры везде, когда он разворачивает Бёна к себе лицом, прижимаясь пахом к паху, и тыкается губами в приоткрытый рот.

— Ты же куда-то шёл, — неопределённо мычит старший, пытаясь найти место своим рукам на теле Сехуна. Идеальное место обнаруживается на поясе брюк. Младший кивает, обхватывает лицо Бэка ладонями и целует. Влажно, пошло, грязно. Ведёт языком по кромке зубов, проникает в горячий рот и сталкивается с языком Бэкхёна. Который только и может, что стискивать чёрную ткань чужой рубашки и пытаться поймать язык младшего. И иногда пытаться дышать для разнообразия.

— Я зайду к своему профессору Киму и поедем к тебе, хорошо? — Пропажа рта Сехуна ощущается как никогда. Сехуна в последние сутки вообще в жизни Бэкхёна было мало, не считая фотографий в журнале. И наверстать упущенное аж горит, но признаваться в этом Бэкхён не собирается. Он отстранённо кивает и прикладывает ладони к своим горящим щекам. В сотый раз напоминать себе, что он брутальный мужик двадцати шести лет, уже не пытается. По всем признакам — ошалевшая школьница.

За то время, пока младший пребывает за дверьми кафедры корейского, Бён успевает реанимировать свои постоянно выдающие сбои в системе мозги и привести в порядок кошмар в штанах. На секунду он задумывается, как Сехун со своим кошмаром в штанах пошёл вести разговоры с профессором, но тут же выбрасывает сей вопрос из головы. Если Бэкхён по всем признакам школьница, то Се — вообще не человек. Внимание Бэкхёна вновь возвращается к многострадальной стене и краске, которую он принимается колупать тонкими пальцами, снова высунув кончик языка. Кусочки краски послушно отваливаются, действуя, как успокоительное. Бён даже подумывает дома стену покрасить и сидеть колупать… но это вообще бред.

Откуда-то вновь выплывает Кёнсу и встаёт, прислонившись плечом к стене, напротив Бэка.

— Прописаться тут решил? — Голос наполнен осуждением и прямо каким-то ядом. 

Эту мелкую гадюку Бэкхён упорно игнорирует, подцепляя ногтем особо сопротивляющийся кусок, и тут же получает по руке.

— Да чего тебе надо-то от меня всё время?

— Сколько можно под дверьми дежурить? Может, этот твой Хунни тебя вообще видеть не хочет?

— Хочет, — Бэкхён внезапно для Кёнсу мечтательно улыбается. Из кабинета выходит Сехун, незаметно со спины подкрадывается к До и обхватывает рукой узкие плечи.

— Это что у нас тут такое маленькое и ядовитое? — Бэкхён ровно мгновение ощущает укол ревности, но выражение лица Кёнсу того стоит. — Кёнсу-хён… У тебя день с утра не задался что ли? Распыляешь тут ходишь негатив свой. Бэкки, пойдём домой. Тут у кого-то явный недотрах.

Бэкхёну стоит титанических усилий, чтоб не заржать другу прямо в лицо. А потом Сехун хватает его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и тащит в сторону выхода. Бён, обернувшись, успевает заметить, что глаза Кёнсу вот-вот из орбит повылазят, выдавив стёкла очков.

В автобусе Бэкхёна наконец прорывает, и он заваливает младшего вопросами, что зудят в голове вот уже чёрт знает сколько. Узнаёт, что моделью Сехун «подрабатывает» аж со старшей школы, и тот даже показывает пару фотографий, где он ещё тощий подросток, и уже на каком-то постере. В общежитии живёт, потому что так до университета ближе и вставать рано не надо. После армии Сехун значительно вырос в ширину, и спрос на него тоже значительно вырос. И за съёмки и правда неплохо платят. У него вполне хватит денег купить небольшую студию, но он пока не знает где. И понятия не имеет, чем хочет заниматься после выпуска из университета, в который и поступил, потому что понятия не имел, чем хочет заниматься.

За часовую поездку Бэкхён узнаёт больше, чем за полгода. Об этом же узнают и рядом сидящие пассажиры в автобусе. Навозная куча бэковского эгоцентризма уже не кажется ему такой вонючей. Он вполне привык тыкаться в неё носом и периодически мысленно лупить себя ладонью по лбу. Сехун с такой готовностью и горящими глазами рассказывает о себе, словно всё это время речь была заготовлена, отрепетирована и ждала своего часа. А час всё не наступал, потому что Бэкхён — дебил.

Даже на входе в квартиру Сехун продолжает счастливо улыбаться и вещать своему хёну, что, помимо моделинга, любит танцевать. И, может, хотел бы поработать репортёром, но из-за дефекта речи сомневается, что возьмут. На фразе «дефект речи» Бён выпадает из реальности, ибо в упор ничего не слышит.

Младший даже не тянет его в кровать по инерции, а усаживает на диван и садится рядом вполоборота, пялясь с откровенным обожанием. Бэкхён разворачивается к нему, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и накрывает ладонь Сехуна, покоящуюся на спинке, своей. Обожания в направленном на него взгляде становится больше.

— Я рад, что моя жизнь наконец стала тебе интересна. Хотя это довольно внезапно… — Мягко произносит О, переплетает их пальцы и тянет не сопротивляющегося, уже совсем расплавившегося под таким взглядом Бэкхёна на себя. Тот утыкается носом ему в шею, расцепляет их ладони и вцепляется в Сехуна стальными объятиями. В груди болезненно щемит от нежности, которую Бэкхён никак не может выразить. Ни словами, ни действиями.

— Почему внезапно? — Бормочет Бён, хватаясь за младшего, как за спасительную соломинку. — Я думал, ты ждал этого.

— Ждал и много чего ещё жду, просто… Хён, не дыши на меня, мне и так с тобой жарко, — Сехун отстраняет старшего от себя, но только чтобы заглянуть в глаза ещё раз и прижаться губами к губам. Бэкхён бросает к нему всего себя, перебирается на колени, обхватывая руками и ногами. Сам целует, жадно сминая губы, толкается языком в рот Сехуна, обводит линию зубов, касается нёба и находит язык Сехуна. Младший впервые за всё время стонет в поцелуй, и этот стон отзывается тягучей вибрацией внизу живота Бэкхёна. От такой отдачи, от стальной хватки на своих ягодицах его ведёт. Далеко и неумолимо.

— Я думал, мы разговариваем, — Сехун немного поворачивает голову в сторону, от чего Бэк мажет губами по его щеке, дыша тяжело, будто стометровку пробежал. Ничто, однако, не мешает ему отдышаться и дорожкой влажных поцелуев подобраться к уху, обхватить мочку, посасывая её с пошлым причмокиванием. Младший под ним ёрзает, пытаясь потереться пахом о пах, хочет откинуть голову назад, чтобы подставить под вездесущие губы Бэка шею, и тот ему позволяет, отпустив мочку.

До Бёна наконец доходит, что не только Сехун имеет над ним какую-то необъяснимую власть, но и он над Сехуном — тоже. Младший под его губами, медленно спускающимся под длинной шее к воротнику, плавится, кусает свои губы и вздрагивает. Может, власти у Бэкхёна даже больше. И он, тонкими пальцами расстёгивая пуговички на рубашке, невольно задумывается, почему в сексе у них всегда ведёт младший. Терпения Бэка хватает ровно на три пуговицы, потом он вещь с О просто срывает, от чего остальные пуговицы летят в разные стороны. Сехун наконец поднимает голову. Фокусирует взгляд на лице Бёна, чтоб не промазать, и вновь утягивает в поцелуй, тиская в ладонях его задницу через штаны.

— Я скучал, — под рёбрами у Бэкхёна болеть не перестаёт. Он не позволяет чужому языку проскользнуть в свой рот, отстраняется так, чтобы лишь слегка прикасаться к покрасневшим, влажным губам младшего. — Где ты был вчера?

— Уже ни дня без меня прожить не можешь? — Сехун ухмыляется и зарабатывает лёгкую пощёчину, тут же успокаиваясь. — Прости. У меня съёмки были, — пользуясь заминкой, он вытаскивает рубашку Бэка из-под пояса, расстёгивает пару пуговиц и заставляет стянуть её через голову. — Я чёрт знает сколько парней перетрахал, но не было никого, кто хоть немного был бы так же прекрасен, как ты.

Бён не отвечает и уже почти хочет вырваться — упоминание богатого опыта младшего вообще не способствует продолжению. Но тот, словно извиняясь, нежно касается его плеч и тянется губами к выступающим ключицам. Прослеживает языком тонкую линию и спускается ниже, накрывая ртом затвердевший сосок. Он ласкает языком маленькую горошинку, срывая с губ Бэкхёна долгожданный стон.

Выдержка Бэка капитулирует, размахивая белым флагом, и прежде, чем сдаться, он выдаёт лишь один вопрос:

— Почему всегда ты меня трахаешь? А я твою задницу и не видел толком, — звучит с лёгким укором.

— Потому что я от твоей задницы без ума, наверное. И ты так самозабвенно мне отдаёшься каждый раз… Не думаю, что смогу так же. И да, ты никогда не просил, — Сехун выпрямляется, вновь стискивает ягодицы старшего, заставляя прижаться пахом к своей ширинке.

— А если бы попросил? — Взгляд у Бёна слишком серьёзный. Навязчивая идея овладевает им полностью, и секунды, пока Сехун думает над ответом, кажутся вечностью. И пульс отдаётся в ушах так громко, что он боится прослушать ответ. Тихое «Попроси — узнаешь» кажется почти нереальным.

— Тогда можно? — Бэк подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь в лоб младшего своим. Ещё одна вечностью длинною в пару мгновений. Он успевает окончательно снять с широких плеч ненужную рубашку и обнажить молочную кожу. Бездумно скользит пальчиком по идеальным ключицам, когда О наконец кивает, хватает Бэкхёна под ягодицы и, поднявшись, тащит в спальню.

Сехун бросает его на кровать, избавляется от одежды в два счёта и нависает над Бёном сверху. Уверенными движениями расправляется с молнией и пуговицей штанов и стаскивает вместе с бельём. Бэкхён под ним — кучка желе. И совсем не выглядит так, будто собирается овладеть чьей-то задницей.

Он тянет младшего на себя, заставляя просто навалиться сверху, прижимается к голому телу, оглаживает бока, скользя к спине. Кожа у младшего горячая и только сильнее плавится под прикосновениями Бэкхёна. Губы Бёна находят губы Сехуна, целуют, сминают жадно и властно, заставляя того тихо постанывать в поцелуй и подаваться вперёд, чтобы потереться членом о член.

Если бы Бэкхён сказал, что Се его нисколько не интересует, ибо он натурал, соврал бы так же натурально. Интересует настолько, что член колом стоит. И губы у Сехуна какие-то невозможные, целовать их хочется просто постоянно. Он весь целиком нереальный, слишком идеальный на фоне несовершенного мира.

Бён протискивает руку между их телами и обхватывает оба члена, размазывает пальцем выступившую смазку по твёрдым стволам, затем начинает двигать ладонью нарочито медленно. Ловит губами каждый вздох Сехуна и сам толкается в свой же кулак, упиваясь ощущением, как возбуждение младшего трётся о его собственное. Только этого Бэкхёну хватило бы, чтобы кончить в первый раз, но он резко останавливается и спихивает Сехуна с себя. Сперва лежит безвольной кучей, пытаясь отдышаться, и поднимается. Бён разводит в стороны стройные ноги и устраивается между ними, оглаживает ладонями бёдра с внутренней стороны и откровенно наслаждается видом раскрасневшегося и смущающегося младшего.

Тот кажется напряжённым, но стоит тонким пальчикам обхватит его член, он вскидывается вверх и резко обмякает, комкая в руках одеяло.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — Зачем-то спрашивает Бён. Ему хочется услышать охрипший сейчас, томный голос О, но тот лишь кивает и сглатывает, от чего кадык соблазнительно дёргается под белой кожей. Даже не пытаясь себя удержать, Бэк наклоняется, чтобы смазано ткнуться губами в шею, обводит вздрагивающий кадык языком и поднимается выше. Он в который раз впивается в опухшие от поцелуев губы и медленно водит ладошкой по твёрдому стволу, иногда останавливается, массируя головку и выдавливая из уретры капельки смазки, которую тут же размазывает по члену. И сам того гляди кончит, просто чувствуя, как Сехуну хорошо.

Младший тянется к тумбочке, в которой теперь всегда с его подачи хранятся горы презервативов и смазки с разными эффектами, одной рукой кое-как вытаскивает упаковку и кидает в Бёна.

— Надень на пальцы. И смазки не жалей, — даже в таком положении О умудряется командовать. Пока Бэк дрожащими от неуверенности руками расплавляется с фольгой и просовывает два пальца в латекс, он подкладывает подушку себе под задницу и разводит ноги шире, будто приглашая. Без всяких «будто», на самом деле. Просто приглашает и ждёт, в томлении кусая губы и то и дело поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на разворачивающуюся внизу картину.

От открывшегося вида член Бэкхёна болезненно дёргается и чуть ли не взрывается. Тугое даже на вид колечко мышц судорожно сжимается в ожидании, и выдержка Бёна летит к чертям собачьим. Знатно сдобрив пальцы прохладной смазкой, он касается входа, обводя края, и плавно толкается внутрь. Внутри у младшего непростительно узко и горячо, и никакой охлаждающий эффект тут не поможет. Сехун, кажется, задыхается и что-то шипит сквозь зубы, а Бэк неумолимо раздвигает тугие стенки, понимая, почему младший обожает совать ему пальцы — и не только — в задницу. Чувство непередаваемое.

— Как давно в этой прекрасной заднице никого не было? — Фраза у Бэкхёна получается на удивление связной, хотя мозгами он уже совсем поехал. Он медленно проворачивает пальцы внутри, и Се, прежде чем ответить, выгибается, шипит, дёргаясь. Бэк повторяет это действие ещё несколько раз, хорошенько смазывая шелковистые стенки, и ответа вновь не следует. Он раздвигает пальцы, насколько позволяет презерватив, бережно растягивает младшего.

— С армии, — наконец срывается с искусанных губ Се, которые он тут же облизывает.

С армии — это примерно четыре года. Это же он практически девственник получается. Данная мысль знатно бьёт по поехавшим мозгам Бэкхёна.

Он обхватывает возбуждённый член Сехуна свободной рукой, собирает большим пальцем каплю смазки, тут же размазывая её по стволу, обводя выпирающие вены, двигая тонкими пальцами внутри младшего. Чёрт знает, когда простое растягивание перед сексом превратилось в какой-то сакральный процесс, но Бэк ловит себя на мысли, что откровенно кайфует только от этого. Гладит поддающиеся стенки и сам чуть ли не стонет в голос, чувствуя, как Сехун отзывается на каждое медленное движение пальцев внутри и на его члене.

В какой-то момент О дёргается и выгибается, насаживаясь на пальцы, и Бён понимает — нашёл. То, что Се у него находит с завидной регулярностью и активно стимулирует, доводя его до бессознательного состояния, когда только мычать и получается. Согнув пальцы, Бэк двигает ими, задевая чувствительный комок нервов, из-за чего Сехун мечется по кровати, сильнее кусает губы. В какой-то момент младший с громким стоном замирает, и Бэкхён чувствует раньше, чем видит, как по пальцам растекается белёсое и вязкое. Поддаётся порыву он раньше, чем успевает сообразить, и собирает языком с ладони белые капли, глядя на Сехуна и не моргая. Тот пребывает в неподдельном шоке, судя по вытаращенным глазам и приоткрытому в немом «О» рту. Думать всё ещё не выходит, и Бэк, одержимый желанием доставить Сехуну удовольствие, наклоняется, обхватывает губами крупную головку и слизывает остатки спермы, даже не морщась, как обычно, от терпкого вкуса.

— Это чего такое было? — Выпустив обмякающий член изо рта, ухмыляется Бён.

— Ты мне такой массаж простаты сделал, что я… Не выдержал, — неожиданно раскрасневшийся Сехун с отчаянием бьётся головой о мягкую подушку.

— Ага, и впервые кончил вперёд меня, — Бэкхён сам всё ещё болезненно возбуждён, но, кажется, помогать ему с этим не собираются. Мелкий засранец вон своё получил и лежит, отдыхает, раскинув ноги-руки в стороны, и явно переосмысливает свою жизнь.

Что-то ощущается чертовски неправильным, и, посмотрев вниз, Бён понимает, что его пальцы всё ещё в чужой заднице, и спешит их убрать. Он выбрасывает презерватив и падает рядом со всё ещё оторопелым Сехуном, решая довести себя до разрядки хотя бы рукой. Это Сехун может его трахать даже после того, как Бэк кончит, но Бэку же не хочется даже малейший дискомфорт причинять.

О внезапно открывает глаза, косит взгляд в сторону и, очухавшись, перекатывается в любимое положение — между ног Бэкхёна. Сехун оставляет на его бёдрах влажные поцелуи, подбирается к члену и насаживается ртом сразу на всю длину. И взгляд по-прежнему устремлён вверх, на Бёна. Припухшие губы обхватывают его член у основания, и Бэкхёну этого почти достаточно, чтобы умереть счастливым. Младший выпускает его ствол изо рта и вновь берёт, только в этот раз помогая себе рукой. Двигает головой, умело играясь языком с чувствительной головкой, и доводит Бёна до пика в несколько мгновений.

Бэк хочет отстраниться, но сильная рука пригвоздила его к одеялу, и он изливается в горячий рот, чувствуя, как кровать под ним начинает вращаться. На какое-то время становится так хорошо, но стоит Сехуну подняться и прикоснуться влажными губами к его губам, под рёбрами у Бэкхёна вновь ноет от накопившейся невысказанной нежности. Он отвечает на ненавязчивый поцелуй и почти не удивляется, что Сехун не пытается трахнуть его рот языком.

День сегодня выходит странным.

Бён не сразу замечает устремлённый на него сверху взгляд улыбающихся карих глаз, но когда замечает, отворачивается.

— Можешь всегда быть таким? — Шепчет Сехун и вновь наклоняет голову, утыкаясь носом в щёку Бэка.

— Каким? — Последний звучит слишком отстранённо.

— Не знаю. Таким… страстным. Я сегодня впервые почувствовал, что ты на самом деле меня хочешь… — Бэкхён неожиданно разворачивается к младшему, встречаясь своим обеспокоенным взглядом с его ласковым. Все его пальцы при себе, но что-то всё равно ощущается до боли неправильным. — Я, конечно, и так знаю, что ты меня хочешь, но… — Губы младшего растягиваются в улыбке, и всё на какое-то время встаёт на свои места.

— Думаешь, я находился бы сейчас здесь с тобой, если бы не хотел тебя? — Голос по-прежнему отдаёт могильным холодом, и Бэк никак не может это контролировать. Внутри, под рёбрами, назревает буря, и дышать тяжело.

В ушах у Бёна внезапно отдаёт его же фраза: «Я вообще-то натурал», и кажется она более фальшивой, чем когда-либо. Он обхватывает ладошками лицо Сехуна и позволяет накопившейся нежности, немому обожанию выдать себя во взгляде, в прикосновениях больших пальцев к точёным скулам.

Красивый. Непростительно красивый.

— Почему ты сейчас со мной? — Вопрос Сехуна даже не кажется неожиданным. Он всегда Бэкхёна провоцирует и подводит к тому, чего хочет сам. Ненавязчиво подталкивает. Практически ненавязчиво, но Бэк чувствует и позволяет себе идти на поводу.

— Не знаю. Но чем дольше я не вижу тебя, тем сложнее потом насмотреться. Я за вчера чуть с ума не сошёл, думая, куда себя деть, и при этом скучал так, что в полночь чуть на луну выть не пошёл, — Бэкхён снова говорит, не вовлекая в процесс умственную деятельность. Выливает всё, что давно требует выхода, иначе его прорвёт к чертям.

— Щеночек, — ухмыляется младший, за что Бён одаривает его лёгкой пощёчиной.

— Заткнись.

— Ты не ответил. — Бэкхён вздыхает и, будучи не в силах больше выдерживать этот допрос от младшего, отстраняется, залезает обратно в панцирь собственных сомнений. Он поднимается с кровати под тяжёлым взглядом и замирает. Разворачивается медленно, как в замедленной съёмке, и с каждой секундой сердце в груди грохочет всё громче, отдаваясь в ушах и заглушая собой вообще всё.

— Люблю тебя, наверное. Так, что умереть иногда хочется, — произносят его губы тихо. Или Бэкхёну кажется, что тихо, потому что он ничего кроме своего пульса не слышит. Что он такое выдал, понимает не сразу, но легче становится в одночасье. Пропадает ноющая боль между сердцем и желудком, тугие путы перестают стягивать глотку, и даже получается вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Я знаю, — не сразу отзывается усевшийся на кровати Сехун, но Бэк в этом «Я знаю» слышит твёрдое «Я тоже».

— Что, любовь с первого взгляда? — Он не удерживается и язвит, но младший лишь снисходительно улыбается в ответ и качает бедовой головой.

— С третьего. Когда ты продефилировал тогда мимо меня к выходу, я понял, что пропал. Долго же до тебя доходило, Бэкхённи.

— Но я же…

— Если ты скажешь это, я кину в тебя подушкой и уйду. В окно.

— Не помрёшь. Второй этаж же.

— Подойди, — командует Сехун и протягивает руки к Бёну. И тот подчиняется, как под дудкой крысолова, усаживается младшему на бёдра и обнимает за шею, глядя на невыносимо красивое лицо. Оказывается, что просто прикасаться к Сехуну ему мало. Вот что грызло его уже какое-то время. Как бы ни трогал, ни целовал, всего мало.

С отчаянным выдохом Бэкхён прижимается ко лбу Сехуна своим, сильнее стискивает в своих объятиях и издаёт ещё один отчаянный полувопль.

— Совсем ку-ку? — Бён не видит, потому что глаза закрыл, но по голосу чувствует, что младший улыбается самым наглым образом. Своей дурацкой детской улыбкой. И глаза у него похожи на узкие полумесяцы.

— Переедешь ко мне? — Разговаривать, не думая, входит у Бэкхёна в привычку довольно быстро. Рядом с Сехуном ему вообще думать не надо, надо чувствовать. И он чувствует всем нутром, что хочет лицезреть сонную мордаху младшего каждое божье утро. — Я боюсь, ты закончишь учёбу, и я тебя точно потеряю. А ты меня так выдрессировал, что я помру, если потеряю.

— Щеночек, — произносит младший и даже не уворачивается от очередной пощёчины.

— Переедешь? — Спрашивает Бэкхён с надеждой и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на -господибоже— любимое лицо.

— Не-а, — и получает самодовольную ухмылку и наглый взгляд. Рука у Бёна уже автоматически прикладывается к порозовевшей щеке и звонко шлёпает. Такой ответ его категорически не устраивает.

— Да хватит меня бить! Это рабочая сторона. Я этим лицом на хлеб нам зарабатывать буду. И я сказать хотел, что лучше сам заберу тебя из этой халупы. Денег-то у меня — хоть жопой жуй в отличие от некоторых. Руку убери! — На последней фразе Бэкхён опять замахивается, но уже шутливо. Вновь приближается к лицу Сехуна и с размаху впечатывается в его губы своими. Он мычит что-то нечленораздельное, отстраняется ровно на миллиметр, чтобы выдать тихое: «Забери» и улыбнуться абсолютно блаженно.

И Сехун забирает.

Всего Бёна без остатка.

Впервые за двадцать шесть лет у Бэкхёна нет ощущения, что ему чего-то остро недостаёт. Впервые всё встаёт на положенные места. И он уже не сопротивляется мысли, что его место не рядом с миниатюрной девушкой, а с вот этим горячим широкоплечим парнем, чьи ладони по-хозяйски устроились на его заднице.

Бэкхён одними губами произносит: «Люблю».

И получает такое же «Я тоже. Очень».


End file.
